I Love You Impmon
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Ai and Moko find out what Impmon did to Leomon. What will happen? Find Out! Please R


I Love You Impmon

Impmon, a purple digimon with horns, a bandanna, gloves, and smiley face with sharp teeth, was walking down the street to the park, just to hang out.

"Man…I hate the fact that the park is so far away…" Impmon said as he kept walking. About ten minutes passed and he finally arrived at the park. He then saw a couple and a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yes…A perfect situation to 'play' around" Impmon thought as he was ready to through a fire ball in they're faces, when he heard little kids that sounded familiar, he turned his head to see Ai and Moko talking to Juri. Impmon went wide eyed a little as he hid behind a tree. He forgot that he was supposed to meet with them, but he didn't expect that Juri would be here. Impmon just stood back and watched the conversation.

"So you're waiting for Impmon?" Juri asked.

"Yup. He's meeting us here. By the way, do you have a digimon?" Ai asked as Juri went wide eyed before looking down sadly, but she wasn't the only one. Impmon's eyes were wide eyed and full of fear, because if Ai and Moko found out what he did, they would probably hate him. That's what he thought at least. Impmon then thought,

"No…They can't find that out…I need to stop this…but I can't move…Dang it…" Impmon's legs were frozen, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was too scared of what Ai and Moko thought about him after they found out. Impmon tried to move, but to no avail.

"I did…Until…" Juri said as Moko cocked his head and asked,

"Until what?"

"Until…Beelzemon destroyed him…" Juri explained as Moko and Ai went wide eyed.

"That can't be…He wouldn't do that!" Ai said as Impmon, still behind the tree, looked down with eyes full of shame. Sure Juri forgave him, but Ai and Moko never found out.

"I'm sorry…But it is…Impmon…I mean, Beelzemon stabbed my partner and his data was erased…I hated him for doing that, and I was miserable because of it…" Juri explained. Impmon couldn't take it anymore. He started shaking and his eyes were full of tears. Because since Ai and Moko found out, he thought that they would abandon him. He shook his head and ran off to hide. Even from his tamers. But Impmon didn't stay long enough to hear what Juri said next.

"But…He tried to save me to get me out of the D-reaper…But I didn't listen and he was injured, but afterwards when he was healed…I forgave him for what he did. Please don't hate him. He wasn't him self." Juri said as Ai and Moko looked at each-other. And then back to Juri as Ai said,

"Well, that was bad of him, but we could never hate him. We all make mistakes."

"Exactly. Hm?" Juri said as she noticed a figure running away. Ai and Moko turned around to find out it was Impmon.

"Impmon! Where you going?" Ai called. Impmon went wide eyed, with tears falling out, as he heard Ai, but he continued to run as he shut his eyes tight. Ai cocked her head and asked,

"Huh? What happened?" Juri then came to the conclusion that Impmon was watching the whole time.

"I think he was watching us." Juri said as Ai and Moko turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Moko asked.

"Well…He never told you this and…I think he thinks you would leave him or something." Juri said as Ai and Moko looked at the spot where Impmon was running, to find that he was gone. Ai and Moko looked down sadly. Impmon never told them because he was afraid that they well…wouldn't love him anymore. Ai then picked up her head in determination.

"Let's find him!" Ai said as Juri and Moko nodded. They ran around town calling out Impmon's name, but no answer ever came. 1 hour passed and Impmon was still no-where to be seen. Ai then said,

"Maybe we should split up. Moko, you go with Juri." Ai said as Juri shook her head and said,

"You're too young to be traveling around alone." Ai then said,

"I'm 12 years old. I can take care of myself." Juri sighed and said,

"Alright. But be careful." Ai nodded as Juri thought,

"I hope I'm not making a mistake…" Ai then ran off as she heard Juri yelled,

"Meet us at the clock tower!" Ai then yelled,

"Ok!" Ai ran all over the place looking for Impmon. She looked in ally ways and near the river. Even the front of the forest, but Impmon was still no-where. When she got to another ally way, she sat down and thought, "Where are you Impmon? I'm getting worried..." Ai then sighed and got up, preparing to go to the clock tower to tell them she couldn't find Impmon, when she heard a sniffle somewhere. She looked in the ally way she was near, and she saw Impmon, hiding his face in his knees and his arms wrapped around them. Ai went wide eyed. She finally found him.

"Impmon…" She said as Impmon opened his eyes and looked at Ai. Ai saw he was crying, and his eyes were becoming red because of it. Impmon went wide eyed in fear and got up quickly and started to run, but Ai saw it coming and she ran over and grabbed his arm. Impmon turned to her, and Ai's face was full of concern.

"A-Ai…I…I didn't want you to find me…" Impmon said.

"Why not?" Ai asked, the words shocking her.

"Because…I don't deserve to live with you or Moko…I don't deserve to live at all…" Impmon paused.

"Why?!" Ai asked more demanding, ready to cry.

"Because since you found out I destroyed Leomon, I can't live with you!!! I don't want to!!!" Impmon yelled, but after realizing what he said, he went wide eyed. He looked at Ai, whose eyes were filled with surprise, sadness, and fear. Impmon looked down in shame and remorse, bringing a fresh round of tears as they fell. Here it came. Anger, hurt, regret. But instead, all that came was a,

"Why?" Impmon went wide eyed at the word. No stupid, idiot, or any of those just…Why? Impmon's head remained hanging as he said,

"I-I meant…I don't deserve to…I…I-I just don't want you or Moko…To get hurt…A-Ai I just can't live with you two…" Impmon begun to shake. His eyes releasing more tears. Ai stared sadly as she was about ready to cry herself. Ai's grip never left Impmon's arm. Ai knew Impmon was remorseful and didn't want her or Moko or anyone to get hurt. But she didn't want him to leave…Like before. Ai then pulled Impmon's arm and wrapped her arms around him. Impmon went extremely wide eyed. He didn't understand. Why did Ai still care about him? Ai just smiled and spoke softly,

"Impmon…Yes you can live me and Moko and you will…You do deserve it and don't say anything against it…You deserve to live as well…Impmon…What makes you think that I or Moko would abandon you? We don't care if you did destroy another digimon. You made a mistake and you were forgiven weren't you? Even Leomon would say the same thing. The reason Moko and I still care about you and don't want you to leave…Is because we love you. You need to understand that everyone makes mistakes. And what we need to do is to make up for it and move on. Please Impmon…Don't leave us like last time…Please…Moko and me love you too much…" Impmon went wide eyed. Was he hearing things? Ai said those words again…'I love you'…Those three words, one meaning. Ai meant it the first time, and she meant it this time. Impmon eye brows begun to shake as he shut his eyes tightly as tears flew from his eyes. Ai just smiled brought Impmon closer. Impmon clutched Ai's shirt and clutched it tight. He cried harder as he said, his voice shaky,

"A-Ai I…I'm s-sorry…I j-just didn't w-want you to figure out wh-what happened…Because I d-didn't want you to…" Impmon's voice was overwhelmed by the tears and sadness. Ai smiled and said in a whisper,

"Shhh…Impmon…I already told you…I'm not leaving…Because I love you." Impmon opened his eyes half way, looked down for a minute, and then finally smiled. He was happy that he found friends…No…More then friends…a family.

"Ai…I…Love you too…" Impmon said as Ai smiled and nodded.

"How about we get going. I promised Juri and Moko that I meet up with them at the-…" Ai was cut off by soft breathing. She looked down to find Impmon sleeping quietly. Ai smiled as she took of her coat reviling a sweater. She put the coat on Impmon and picked him up. Ai then felt Impmon snuggle closer to her and she smiled. She was happy that Impmon was back here….With her…Ai then walked to the clock tower. Impmon sleeping in her arms…

The End


End file.
